Change
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, dalam waktu kebersamaan kami yang terus berjalan dapat membawa perubahan yang tidak pernah aku sangka/ BotanxKurama with Botan POV / Mind to RnR?/
Disc: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

BotanxKurama, canon setting, story in Botan POV

.

Change

.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ini. Berdiri di depan bangunan sekolah selama satu jam lamanya. Dan tidak, aku tidak berada di sekolah Yusuke dan Kuwabara seperti yang dulu sering aku lakukan jika sedang menyampaikan misi kepada mereka dari Koenma-sama.

 _Meio Private Academy_.

Kutatap sekali lagi papan sekolah yang berada di hadapanku. Menghela nafas pelan, pikiranku kembali kepada sosok salah satu siswa di sekolah ini, dan juga salah satu sahabat dekatku –meski aku tidak lagi bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat-

Kurama.

Ah, atau lebih tepat di dunia manusia aku memanggilnya Minamino Shuichi.

Kurama, sang _demon fox_. Wajah rupawan dengan otak yang cerdas. Ditambah keahliannya dalam menganalisa sesuatu, mengontrol emosi dalam keadaan apapun juga, sikap dewasa dan kebaikan hatinya yang selalu menjadi kelebihan dari dirinya. Wajar saja jika dia menjadi sosok perhatian semua orang, khususnya bagi kaum perempuan.

Dan aku, Botan, hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak perempuan yang akhirnya jatuh pada pesona dirinya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dan sejak kapan aku merasakan semua ini, karena akupun tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya di dunia manusia, ketika aku dan Yusuke berusaha mengambil kembali _Mirror of Darkness_ yang ia curi. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai ketika ia mengatakan akan mengembalikan _Mirror of Darkness_ tersebut dengan sukarela. Hei, dia adalah _demon_. Bagiku, tidak ada satupun _demon_ yang layak untuk dipercaya.

Namun, aku salah.

Ketika akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya Kurama mencuri _Mirror of Darkness_ , aku benar-benar tersentuh. Aku tidak menyangka sosok _demon_ seperti Kurama mau melalukan apapun dan merelakan nyawanya untuk seorang manusia, untuk ibunya. Saat itu juga aku mengerti, bahwa aku tidak bisa menganggap semua _demon_ itu sama. Bahwa tidak semua _demon_ itu jahat. Bahwa sosok _demon_ pun dapat mempunyai hati layaknya manusia.

Ya. Tanpa kusadari, Kurama telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

Sejak itu, Kurama menjadi semakin dekat dengan Yusuke, Kuwabara, ditambah dengan Hiei. Persahabatan mereka secara tidak langsung membawaku semakin dekat pula dengan mereka semua, termasuk Kurama. Dan saat itu, aku juga menganggap Kurama sebagai salah satu sahabat dekatku, tidak ada bedanya seperti Yusuke, Kuwabara, dan Hiei.

Atau seperti itulah yang aku kira.

Aku ingat bagaimana hatiku berdesir saat pertama kali aku merasakan sentuhannya pada tubuhku. Pertama kali kontak fisik kami yang terjadi dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Saat itu, saat Kurama menyelamatkanku dari serangan _demon tree_ dalam misi menyelamatkan Koenma-sama yang diculik Garuga. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kehangatan yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhku ketika dia menangkap tubuhku dengan lembut dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Wajah kami sangat dekat dan ia tersenyum padaku, seakan mengatakan 'tenanglah, jangan khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang.'

Dan tanpa bisa kucegah, wajahku memerah.

Jika dipikir lagi, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu pada siapapun. Padahal Kuwabara sering mengenggam tanganku, bahkan tidur di pangkuanku saat di _dark tournament_. Padahal Yusuke pun sering menyelamatkanku dan membawa tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

Namun hanya dengan Kurama, wajahku dapat memerah hanya dengan sentuhan pertamanya pada tubuhku.

Saat Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, dan Kurama mengikuti _dark tournament_ , aku ingin membantu mereka. Karena itu aku menyatakan diri sebagai pendukung dan trainer tim Yusuke. Aku sangat senang karena setidaknya aku dapat berguna bagi mereka untuk memberi semangat dan mengobati luka-luka yang mereka dapati saat pertarungan.

Termasuk Kurama. Aku senang kehadiranku dapat membantunya saat itu.

Aku ingat saat pertarungan hidup mati Kurama dengan Karasu di babak final _dark tournament._ Bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku saat melihat tubuh tak berdaya Kurama yang dipenuhi oleh darah akibat serangan ledakan Karasu, membuat air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ya, aku takut... Aku takut jika aku harus kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayangi. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku harus kehilangan Kurama. Dan aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dan bersama dengan Kurama lagi...

Karena Kurama adalah sosok yang sangat berarti bagiku...

Meski begitu, aku tetap mempercayai Kurama sampai akhir, bahkan di saat semua orang berpikir Kurama akan kalah di tangan Karasu. Aku ingat bagaimana aku mengatakan pada Shizuru, Kurama tidak akan pernah kalah dengan sosok _demon_ seperti Karasu. Aku ingat saat aku mengatakan dengan lantang kalau Kurama tidak akan mati. Dia pasti akan bertahan hidup. Dan aku ingat bagaimana aku sangat bersyukur saat melihat Kurama yang kembali bangkit berdiri dengan tegak.

Sungguh, aku sangat mengagumi sosok Kurama yang tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir seperti itu.

Aku ingat saat aku, Kurama, Kuwabara, dan Hiei berusaha menyelamatkan Yusuke dari orang-orang Kido Asato. Saat itu kami kembali terlibat dalam kontak fisik yang cukup dekat saat Kurama mencoba melindungiku dengan menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangannya agar aku tidak mengatakan kata tabu dalam jebakan mansion Kido Asato.

Dan saat itu, untuk yang kedua kalinya hatiku kembali berdesir saat berdekatan sangat dekat dengan Kurama.

Hanya pada Kurama.

Kurama berbeda. Semua yang telah kami lalui mungkin hanyalah awal pertanda. Ya, aku tahu itu sejak awal kami berjumpa. Namun, aku tetap berada pada keyakinanku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku yakin, aku tetap menganggap Kurama sebagai salah satu sahabatku.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, waktu yang terus berjalan dapat membawa perubahan yang tidak pernah aku sangka

Sudah sering aku bersama dan berinteraksi dengan Kurama untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan misi yang kami hadapi. Mungkin di saat-saat seperti itulah secara tidak sadar aku selalu memperhatikan Kurama dengan lebih dekat. Setiap tingkah laku, tindakan, analisanya, dan caranya dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu membuatku semakin ingin mengenal sosoknya lebih dan lebih lagi. Kebaikan hati dan keteguhan hatinya yang semakin sering kulihat membuat hatiku semakin luluh untuk menyukainya. Ya, Kurama memang bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Dan dalam satu waktu dalam kebersamaan kami, akhirnya aku menyadari, ada perubahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan ini.

Lebih tepatnya, perubahan sudut pandangku padanya.

Entah sejak kapan aku tidak lagi memandangnya seperti aku memandang Yusuke, Kuwabara, dan Hiei. Semakin aku memperhatikan dan mengenal dirinya, semakin aku jatuh dalam magnet pesona dirinya. Dan aku tidak mampu menolak semua itu. Memang butuh waktu yang tidak singkat untuk mengubah semua perasaanku pada Kurama.

Dan kini, aku telah sampai pada batas waktu perubahan itu.

Aku, Botan, sang _deity of death_ , akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Kurama, sang _demon fox_ yang telah kuanggap sahabatku sendiri.

Hahaha, apakah ini yang disebut ironi?

Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan ini.

Karena itulah aku berada di sini. Melakukan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu aku lakukan secara diam-diam. Mengunjungi Kurama. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya ingin melihat sosok Kurama. Kurama yang mempesonaku. Kurama yang selalu aku kagumi. Kurama yang akhirnya mampu mencuri hatiku dalam kebersamaan kami.

Namun aku hanya mampu melihatnya seperti ini tanpa berani berharap apapun.

Hahaha, aku menyedihkan sekali ya?

Tapi tidak apa. Selama aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya, selama aku masih bisa bersama dan berinteraksi dengannya, selama dia tidak mengacuhkanku, maka itu sudah cukup. Biar saja aku menyimpan perasaan ini, perasaanku yang telah mencintai salah satu sahabatku...

"Botan?"

Deg!

Aku terkesiap. Suara itu...

"Botan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apakah ada masalah?"

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Kurama yang kini menatap lurus ke arahku. Bodohnya aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai aku lupa kalau ini sudah saatnya Kurama pulang dari sekolahnya. Harusnya aku bersembunyi dan melihatnya secara diam-diam seperti hari-hari biasanya!

"Botan? Ada apa?"

Tidak! Sekarang dia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku!

"Ha..Ha... Hahaha A-aku tidak apa-apa Kurama..."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau berada di sini? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang. "A-Aku... Aku... Hahaha... Tadinya aku ingin bertemu Yusuke dan Kuwabara di sekolah mereka. Lalu aku tidak sengaja melewati sekolahmu... Ja-Jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku mengajakmu untuk ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Begitulah hahaha..."

"Eh? Oh... Begitu? Tapi bukankah sekolah Yusuke dan Kuwabara berlawanan arah dari sekolahku?"

 _Skak mat!_

"Po-Pokoknya seperti itu! Pokoknya aku tidak sengaja melewati sekolahmu Kurama!"

Oh, tidak... kenapa aku malah panik seperti ini! Pipiku juga terasa panas... Astaga... Aku akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Sekarang aku terlalu malu untuk melihat wajahnya

"Pffttt.. Hahahaha..."

Eh?

Tertawa?

Kurama tertawa?

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat Kurama yang kini tertawa. Ah, bahkan wajah tertawanya terlihat sangat menarik di mataku. "Ku- Kurama..."

"Hahahaha... Kau benar-benar lucu Botan, kau tahu?"

"Eeehhh? A-Apa maksudmu Kurama?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu seperti ini, Botan. Selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya..."

Aku memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya itu. "Maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia justru mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau tahu, aku selalu suka dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu."

Aku terdiam. Untuk sejenak hening menguasai kami berdua. Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Suka? Kurama menyukai sifatku? Apa itu artinya...

"Ku-Kurama..."

"Ayo kita pergi, Botan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudmu saat ini. Tapi yang pasti kau ingin bertemu denganku kan?"

Kurama tersenyum lembut sebelum meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya. Pipiku kembali memerah. Namun diam-diam aku tersenyum. Biarlah. Biarlah untuk saat ini tetap seperti ini. Biarkan aku tetap berada di sisimu, Kurama... sampai kapanpun...

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Semoga masih ada yang mengingat anime lawas ini... Dan semoga ada shipper KuramaxBotan seperti aku ini hehehe... Salam kenal fandom YYHK... ^^


End file.
